Friends Forever
by chrisvel
Summary: Missing scene from HSM2. Short story written as a birthday gift. Chyan preslash.


**Friends Forever **

**Pairing:** Chad/Ryan (preslash)

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer:** HSM and all the characters belong to Disney.

**Summary: **Missing scene from HSM2, it's the evening of the baseball game.

**Author's note: **I know I mixed it up a bit, the scene with Ryan, Troy and Gabriella at the pool is actually the following day but it fits better if it's the same evening.  
Written as a birthday gift for my sister velja.

* * *

Ryan directed a smile at Gabriella and turned away from the pool to start the slow walk to his rooms. It had been a long and tiring day with the baseball game and in promptu party afterwords and though it wasn't exactly late he felt he could sleep for a long time.

Still, he was a little concerned about Gabriella, she tried so hard not to let on how much she was hurt by Troy's absence but Ryan wasn't fooled by her cheerful act. Sure, playing basketball with a bunch of professionals was a great chance for a sports fanatic like Troy was, but letting his friends down like that was simply bad form.

And of course, everything was Sharpay's fault. If she hadn't insisted and schemed to have Troy by her side constantly none of this would've happen like it did. As much as Ryan loved his twin, she could really be trying sometimes.

Were it not for her and her obsession with having Troy as a singing partner or maybe more, everyone could be having a great summertime. It was nice having the other kids from school at the Ressort, like this afternoon's baseball game had shown.

A great fun it had been and for once Ryan had been included, had played and danced with the group, as part of the team.

Throwing a covert glance back over his shoulder at the two teens at the pool Ryan noticed that they seemed to be immersed in a serious talk.

He sighed. Maybe he should try talking some sense into his sister, not that it ever worked when she had her mind set on some goal, but at least he could try.

Turning his face back in the direction he was going, a shadow at the edge of the small lake caught his gaze, someone was sitting there throwing pebbles across the water.

Chad Danforth.

Ryan's steps slowed and he hesitated. Should he go over to the other boy? They had been friendly enough at the end of the game today and thereafter but did it give him the right to intrude on the other when it looked like he wanted to be left alone? To be honest with himself, he was intrigued by Chad.

He had only ever seen the sportsman, the cheery friendly guy who hung around with all the other jocks before. Today had opened his eyes to a new Chad. Still one who enjoyed a good game but there was more to him.

During the after game party they had sat together, talking about school, hopes for the future, families simply everything that came to mind and it had been so easy to talk to the other boy. It was like nothing Ryan had ever experienced before.

But this now was new and untried, Ryan would love to think that he had made a friend with Chad but experience had taught him caution and all this was so very new. Would a friend stop and talk to Chad on seeing him here? Or would they respect his privacy and leave him be?

What was the right course?

Ryan felt as if it took him a lifetime to decide what to do when in reality it was no more than a few seconds between him spotting the other boy at the lake and him descending the slope towards the spot where Chad sat.

"Hey Chad." he announced his presence and with more bravado than he felt sat down next to the dark haired boy. Chad paused only shortly in his activity and after only a second or two resumed his task of throwing small pebbles across the lake.

"Ryan." he acknowledged the other boy with a court nod.

And now? Ryan was clueless how to proceed. He was sitting with a guy at the edge of a lake and that guy was obviously depressed or in low spirits. What the f was he to do now?

Chad seemed to be content to keep silent and amuse himself with the pebbles so for the moment Ryan just kept himself silent as well and simply sat next to the other boy and watched over the lake.

After what seemed like forever the dark haired boy spoke.

"So, Troy's finally back then?"

Ryan confirmed this with a nod and because the other boy was not looking in his direction added out loud:

"Yes, he arrived just a moment ago. He was over at the pool with Gabriella when I came here."

"Hm." was all Chad said.

The following silence lasted for quite some time with Ryan frantically racking his brain for something interesting to say. Though he was in no way responsible for the way Troy was currently acting, still he felt like he should apologize or at least try to make things better anyhow.

"She's not really ..."

"I can almost understand ..."

Both of them had started their sentences at the same time and stopped immediately again, now looking at each other expectantly.

"Sorry, you first." Chad said waving his hand in a go!-gesture at Ryan.

"Well, it's just ..., see, what I mean is, she ..." 'Oh boy, get a grip', Ryan thought, flustered and embarrassed by his own stuttering, took a deep breath and started over again.

"Sharpay, well, she is my sister and as much as I love her, I am not blind and I can see how she is behind all the changes in your friend. I guess, you don't know her very well but she can be a really great person when she is not stuck in one of her obsessions."

"Whoa! Ryan, stop right there! You don't have to apologize for Sharpay, you're not her, you did nothing wrong."

"Well, but that's just what I say! I did nothing. I didn't try hard enough to stop her machinations, I should have talked her out of it or something."

"Hey, listen to me mate! I have siblings as well. Whatever they do, you are not always responsible for them. Sure, your twin is a bitch, sorry, simple thruth here man, but that's got nothing to do with you.

Can't say that I know your sister well but she doesn't seem like a person you can simply talk out of something she has set her mind on, she is the way she is.

And anyway, I am not so much mad at her, it's Troy who I'd like to give a piece of my mind."

Ryan didn't know how to answer that and stayed quiet, waiting for Chad to continue. He didn't agree with Chad's opinion that Sharpay wasn't the one to blame, he had sat at the diner table last night, watching his sister play their parents and Troy and getting exactly what she wanted from all of them.

But now Chad began talking again and Ryan leaned forward a bit to be able to hear him because Chad had turned back to looking over the lake and was talking in a quiet voice.

"See, Troy and me, we've been friends forever. I can't even remember the time before I knew him, feels like from the moment I could walk we've done everything together. I remember that we already were friends in pre-school and I always was as much at home in his house as in my own home.

But now, all's different.

Starting with his music thing last year and then a girlfriend, Gabriella, we just don't see each other that often anymore. But the sport, that was always ours together."

"I'm sorry," Ryan mumbled, understanding even before Chad said it that he felt betrayed by his oldest friend.

He got an elbow in his ribs at that and a hissed, "Stop that, remember? Not Your Fault!"

"Anyway, the thing is, I am as obsessed with basketball as he is and he knows it. Hell, we dreamed together about one day playing for the Red Hawks and look, what happened today? He goes off to play with them and left us standing there like giant idiots.

Oh, yeah, they invited him and just as that, he forgets all about his friends. Friends he had made plans with!

Yes, I am beyond angry, I am so pissed off ... arrrgggh!"

A pebble or rather a stone this time found it's way into the lake and landed with an angry splash in the water.

Ryan was at a loss on what to do next. He was uncomfortable around angry people, had always been and now his new friend was ranting and fuming right next to him. Were it anyone else he would simply get up and leave but that was not an option anymore.

How should he lighten the mood? What could he possibly say to a boy whose best friend had abandoned him just like that?

While Ryan was still pondering this Chad had calmed down again.

"Sorry, I lost it there for a moment." He smiled ruefully at the blond. "I am not normally so ... you know?"

"Don't worry." Ryan answered. "You have reason enough to be upset. I'd feel the same." Only, he had never really had a friend like that, or a friend at all if you didn't count family and at the moment he wouldn't even want to call his sister a friend.

"Thanks Ryan, for listening and all. I feel lots better now." Chad made as if to get up but then turned to Ryan once again. "You're really a good friend and don't forget, a mean batter!"

"And don't you forget it!" Ryan contered, immensely relieved that Chad had apparently gotten over his funk a little. He smiled at the dark haired boy and sprang to his feet with his typical grace.

Turning around to help his friend up he was surprised to find Chad standing very close in front of him. Ryan expected the other to step back a little and was frozen in place when instead of back Chad stepped even closer and pulled him into a hug.

For a moment they stood pressed together and then Chad whispered, "I mean it, thank you!" before stepping back.

Ryan could only nod.

Only when Chad started to turn around to go to his room Ryan was finally able to move and before Chad could vanish around the corner he called out:

"Danforth!"

When Chad looked at him, Ryan grinned and continued.

"Dancing practice tomorrow after work, don't forget."

Chad laughed and shook his head.

"I don't dance."

"I say you can."

The End.

_What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review!_


End file.
